


dra(ke)ma

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, Elections, Gen, Politics, University
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Bulan Oktober berarti dua hal: menjelang akhir kepengurusan dan pemilihan umum mahasiswa. Oh, satu hal lagi. Drama.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU (Universitas di Indonesia), bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 

.

.

.

Bulan Oktober telah tiba! Artinya dalam kamus perpolitikan kampus adalah persiapan menuju akhir kepengurusan. Laporan pertanggungjawaban, laporan keuangan, beres-beres ruang sekretariat, penyelesaian program kerja, rekapitulasi publikasi dan dokumentasi, dan segala macam tetek-bengek lainnya harus diurus untuk dilaporkan kepada pihak birokrat. Tak lupa pula, kepada mahasiwa nonpengurus.

Namun, ada satu hal lagi selain persiapan menuju akhir kepengurusan yang harus dikerjakan ketika bulan Oktober datang.

Pemilihan umum mahasiswa.

Semua tingkatan organisasi di universitas, mulai dari tingkat universitas itu sendiri, fakultas, hingga jurusan, semuanya mengadakan pemilihan umum dalam waktu yang kurang-lebih berdekatan. Kampus ramai dengan selebaran warna-warni berisi visi-misi para pasangan calon. Kampus penuh dengan spanduk berbagai ukuran berisi foto para pasangan calon. Kampus ribut dengan desas-desus mengenai latar belakang para pasangan calon di berbagai penjuru. Intinya, kampus benar-benar berbau politik, politik, dan politik.

Salah satunya yang juga ramai akan suasana politik adalah Fakultas Angka dan Alam atau biasa disingkat FADA. Di dalamnya pemilihan umum mahasiswanya atau biasa disebut Piluda―Pemilihan Umum Ketua BEM Kema FADA, terjadi sebuah kisah penuh drama menjelang pemilihan umum mahasiswanya.

Ah, rasanya sebuah kisah tidak akan lengkap tanpa perkenalan tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya.

Pertama ada Yuuma, mantan Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Optik yang mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Tidak banyak dikenal orang karena tidak banyak berkecimpung di fakultas, namun berambisi untuk memimpin FADA dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Kedua ada Tonio, mantan Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Listrik yang mencalonkan diri sebagai Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA alias wakilnya Yuuma. Banyak dikenal orang karena kontribusinya yang begitu besar untuk OSPEK FADA, namun terlalu idealis dan sulit menerima sesuatu yang menyimpang sama sekali dari pemikirannya.

Ketiga ada Piko, mantan Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Data yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Mohon garisbawahi kata "ingin" pada kalimat sebelum ini. Cukup dikenal orang karena berkontribusi di fakultas pada tahun pertamanya pun berambisi untuk menjadi pemimpin FADA, hanya saja segala macam situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk maju.

Keempat ada Luka, seorang warga yang taat dari Jurusan Data. Cukup dikenal karena banyak berkontribusi di fakultas, namun tidak ada niat untuk mencalonkan diri meski hanya sebagai Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, Luka hanyalah seorang warga yang taat, dan perannya di sini hanyalah sebagai pemerhati berbagai isu yang terjadi seputar Piluda.

Keempat orang ini tidak terhubung secara langsung―bahkan ada kemungkinan kecil bahwa keempat orang ini tidak saling kenal. Keempat orang ini dihubungkan oleh Piluda, dan keempat orang ini nantinya akan menghubungkan kisah dengan tokoh-tokoh yang muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Karena meski Piluda berarti semua tentang politik; kampanye, desas-desus, debat, obrolan menjurus, tim sukses, hingga tiba di hari pemilihan, tetap saja bukan politik namanya jika tidak menyangkut dua hal.

Pertama, organisasi sebagai wadah berpolitik―dalam kasus ini, BEM Kema FADA.

Kedua, drama sebagai bumbu penyedap suasana kampanye.

Sebenarnya yang kedua bukan tolak ukur utama, namun apalah artinya pemilihan tanpa sedikit kerusuhan di sana-sini? Apa artinya kampanye tanpa ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjebak yang datang dari audiens?

Apa artinya politik tanpa drama? Ramai-ramai mencalonkan jadi ketua, kampanye damai, pemilihan lancar, pengumuman tanpa kekeliruan, apa serunya?

Akui saja, politik yang kalian kenal selama ini pastilah mengandung drama di dalamnya, sekecil apa pun itu, pasti ada.

Tanpa drama, kalian juga tidak akan peduli, bukan?

Sama halnya dengan kondisi warga Kema FADA sebenarnya. Tanpa adanya drama politik di Piluda, memangnya mereka akan peduli soal Kema FADA itu sendiri?

.

"Kema FADA kenapa, sih?"

.

"Drama mulu ini Kema FADA."

.

"Kalau kayak gini terus mending jadi Senat lagi aja nggak usah Keluarga!"

.

"Ngakunya keluarga tapi kayak gini."

.

"Ah, males ngurusin Kema FADA."

"Bukannya kamu Kema FADA juga?"

.

"Apa kita masih butuh Kema FADA?"

.

Sesungguhnya, semua pertanyaan itu harus ditanyakan kepada diri mereka masing-masing. Atau mungkin termasuk ... diri kalian masing-masing?

.

.

.

 **TBC**  
_**―next: rekrutmen terbuka** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Kema:** Keluarga Mahasiswa, organisasi yang menaungi fakultas/universitas dan di bawahnya baru ada BEM, BPM, UKM, dan sebagainya._
> 
> Halo! Rey balik lagi ke Vocaloid dengan MC yang insya Allah akan diselesaikan, nggak gantung kayak BSW :")) /HEH
> 
> Cerita ini terinpirasi dari kejadian di sekitar Rey, kejadian menyedihkan yang bikin Rey cuma bisa bilang "hah?" setiap kali ada info baru. Kejadian-kejadian yang menciptakan apatisme, dan malah memperkeruh bukannya memperbaiki.
> 
> Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Rey keluar dari _comfort zone_ (aslinya anak ini gak suka politik). Semoga hasilnya gak mengecewakan!
> 
> Dan Rey harap pembaca fanfiksi ini juga bisa lebih melek politik setelah membaca ini. Sambil menyelam minum air; sambil baca fanfiksi nambah ilmu, ehehe.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! /o/


	2. rekrutmen terbuka

.

.

.

_**16 Oktober 2017** _

_Pagi, Warga Kema!_  
_Rekrutmen terbuka untuk Calon Ketua dan Wakil BEM Kema FADA dan Calon Anggota BPM Kema FADA sudah dibuka, loh! Yuk ambil formulirnya di Sekre BPM!_

Pagi itu, ponsel Luka menerima sepenggal pesan yang dikirim melalui akun resmi BPM Kema FADA. Gadis itu sudah membaca isinya, tetapi tentu saja, ia tidak ada niatan untuk mendaftar. Hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya hanya ada satu: Piko mendaftar tidak, ya?

Piko adalah Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Data periode berjalan, ketua himpunannya Luka. Periode sebelumnya, Piko dan Luka sama-sama merupakan bagian dari BEM Kema FADA. Bedanya, Luka melanjutkan ke periode saat ini sementara Piko sibuk menjadi pejabat himpunan. Namun Luka tahu benar Piko masih peduli terhadap Kema FADA dan berambisi untuk memimpinnya suatu hari nanti.

Luka merasa cukup dengan mendukung Piko sebagai teman―tim sukses kalau perlu dan ditunjuk―untuk menjadi Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Gadis itu tidak berkeinginan untuk mendaftar, sama sekali tidak. Selain karena dia merasa dia bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak banyak yang mengenalnya, stereotip "ketua harus laki-laki" masih cukup kental di lingkup Kema FADA.

"Mam, aku berangkat!" seru Luka sambil meraih kunci mobilnya dari atas meja dan melesat begitu saja keluar dari rumah. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa. Ibunya yang sedang asyik menyisir bulu kucing juga tidak akan repot-repot keluar hanya untuk melambaikan tangan kepada Luka. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kucing lebih menyenangkan untuk sang ibu ketimbang mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada anak yang akan ditemui lagi nanti sore.

Setibanya di kampus tercinta Universitas Vokanesia, Luka mendapat kabar tidak mengenakkan.

"Piko masih di luar negeri, ikut konferensi se-Asia itu, pulangnya paling minggu depan," umbar Miki, pacar Piko.

Oh, oh, bukankah minggu depan adalah batas pengembalian formulir? Atau akan ada perpanjangan waktu? Atau tidak ada toleransi meskipun itu untuk seseorang yang mengharapkan jabatan di Kema FADA sekalipun?

"Tapi gak ada yang tahu juga Piko beneran mau nyalon atau nggak," lanjutnya dengan nada agak angkuh. "Aku juga gak tahu."

Loh? Jadi tahun ini Jurusan Data tidak akan mengirimkan calon ke BEM Kema FADA? Padahal Jurusan Data selama ini selalu mengirimkan calon, loh. Calon dari Jurusan Data ini hampir selalu menang bahkan. Kau Luka tidak salah ingat, sudah tiga periode berturut-turut calon dari Jurusan Data menjabat di BEM Kema FADA. Kalau tidak sebagai ketua, ya sebagai wakil ketua. Pokoknya, pasti menjabat.

Luka, mau bagaimana pun, akan tetap mendukung calon yang datang dari jurusannya. Gadis itu masih mengharapkan Piko mendaftarkan diri, sesungguhnya. Diam-diam gadis bersurai merah jambu itu berharap pendaftaran calon diperpanjang sehingga Piko bisa mendaftar.

Saat Luka pulang, gadis itu tidak melihat siapa yang berjalan memasuki Sekretariat BPM Kema FADA dengan sebuah map di tangan. Gadis itu tidak benar-benar peduli juga sih, memangnya apa yang salah dengan membawa map ke dalam sekretariat?

Luka tidak tahu bahwa apa yang tidak ia lihat rupanya adalah sesuatu yang akan menjadi bahan obrolan sana-sini di hari esok.

.

_**17 Oktober 2017** _

"Luka! Udah liat _postingan_ baru di Nistagram, belum?"

Suara tadi adalah milik Rin, salah satu teman Luka yang dapat diajak bergosip ria mengenai segala macam hal, mulai dari masalah cowok, akademik, rekomendasi lagu dan film, grup-grup eksklusif kampus, sampai soal politik jurusan dan fakultas. Rin ini juga salah satu mahasiswi Jurusan Data yang kebetulan satu angkatan dengan Luka, hanya saja ia satu tahun lebih tua. Tidak perlu dijelaskan asal-usulnya bagaimana, cukup Rin dan orang-orang tertentu yang tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Belum," sahut Luka sambil mengangkat ponselnya, hendak mencari tahu. "Ada apa emang?"

"Coba liat akunnya si Yohio."

Menuruti saran Rin, cepat-cepat Luka membuka aplikasi yang dimaksud dan mencari akun Yohio. Yohio ini, dulunya, adalah Ketua Legislatif Himpunan Jurusan Data. Kasarnya, dia adalah saingan Piko dalam hal memerintah himpunan. Piko berlaku, Yohio mengawasi. Piko berbuat salah, Yohio mengurangi nilai. Piko berbuat benar, Yohio menambah nilai. Seperti itulah kurang lebih hubungan mereka. Tidak terdengar harmonis, namun percayalah, pertemanan mereka jauh lebih kuat ketimbang konflik eksekutif lawan legislatif.

Rupanya Yohio mengunggah foto formulir pendaftaran yang ditimpa tulisan "jadilah pemimpin yang baik" atau semacamnya. Kemungkinan besar, formulir yang diunggah Yohio itu adalah formulir―

"Rin." Luka menatap Rin horor. "Dia nyalon jadi ketua?"

―pendaftaran Calon Ketua BEM Kema FADA.

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia _hopeless_ karena gak mungkin jadi ketua BPM, makanya nyalonin diri ke BEM."

"Mau dia _hopeless_ kek, mau dia takut gak jadi ketua kek, peduli amat! Emangnya dia punya latar belakang eksekutif? Ngerti apa dia soal BEM? Emangnya dia punya 'massa'? Terus si Piko gimana entar?"

"Jelas nggak, sih," balas Rin setengah acuh. "Paling yang jadi masalah itu Piko ya, soalnya dia jelas ngambis buat ke fakultas."

"Iya." Luka mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi si Yohio juga ... kenapa tiba-tiba dia banting setir ke eksekutif? Udah dua tahun ini dia berkecimpung di legislatif kok, emangnya bakal ngerti?"

"Nah, itu yang aku gak ngerti. Tapi ada yang bilang kalo mau jadi ketua sih gak harus ada latar belakang eksekutif, asal punya massa aja."

"Hah. Malo gak ada latar belakang eksekutif mau ngerti dari mana? _Learning by doing_ itu nggak selalu efektif untuk segala jenis kegiatan."

"Iya, sih."

"Aku emang bilang bakal ngedukung calon anak Data, tapi kalo dia yang nyalon ...." Luka menggeleng. " _No, big no_."

Rin mengangguk. "Aku juga gak mau milih kalo dia yang nyalon."

"Yah." Luka mengangkat bahu, setengah kesal setengah abai. "Kita liat aja nanti kali, ya? Siapa tau dia gak balikin formulirnya."

"Hum."

.

_**18 Oktober 2017** _

Berita "Yohio mencalonkan diri jadi Ketua BEM Kema FADA" menyebar cepat layaknya virus menggerogoti sel-sel tubuh manusia. Hanya dalam waktu satu hari, separuh mahasiswa Jurusan Data sudah mendengar kabar itu. Jadilah bisik-bisik yang memenuhi koridor gedung jurusan adalah, "Piko ke mana? Kok yang nyalon jadi ketua malah Yohio?"

Rupanya hampir semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Luka.

Luka ingin mencari klarifikasi atas informasi yang ia terima, entah itu berarti klarifikasi atas kesalahan informasi yang ia dapat atau justru kebenaran. Luka memang tidak berharap informasi yang beredar bak wabah penyakit mematikan itu benar, namun harapannya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dijadikan prioritas untuk saat ini.

Maka Luka menemui Yohio.

"Yohio," panggil gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan nada tegas yang diam-diam menyimpan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa, Luk?"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih dulu, Luka langsung bertanya, "Kamu nyalon jadi Ketua BEM?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yohio hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Luka. Kurang ajar, mana pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau semacamnya pula!

Dan hari itu, Luka tidak berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. Sayang sekali.

.

_**19 Oktober 2017** _

Sedang dilangsungkan Forum Ganteng-Ganteng Anak Data alias forum khusus laki-laki angkatan Luka hari itu. Luka, tentu saja, tidak ikut hadir. Ia hanya menitipkan pesan kepada salah seorang di antara mereka untuk menyampaikan hasil forum tersebut. Bahasan utamanya, seperti yang Luka duga menjadi latar belakang diadakannya forum, adalah Calon Ketua BEM Kema FADA.

Sayangnya, Piko yang masih di luar negeri tidak dapat menghadiri forum itu. Padahal justru dialah yang menjadi bahasan utama. Dia dan Yohio.

Selain Forum Ganteng-Ganteng Anak Data, hari itu pula diadakan forum angkatan fakultas alias Forum FADA 2015 untuk para perwakilan jurusan. Isinya, tentu saja, adalah bahasan "siapa yang akan mencalonkan diri dan siapa yang akan menjadi tim suksesnya". Oh, sebelumnya, harus ditegaskan bahwa Luka dan teman-teman seangkatannya adalah Mahasiswa FADA Vokanesia Angkatan 2015. Kepengurusan 2018 alias kepengurusan tahun berikutnya adalah kepengurusan dimana angkatan merekalah yang menjabat sebagai petinggi-petingginya. Itu sebabnya hampir seluruh mahasiswa FADA 2015 tampak sibuk membahas siapa yang akan mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua BEM Kema FADA.

Terkadang, pemikiran "daripada orang-orang sibuk nanya dan gak ada yang nyalon juga, mendingan aku yang maju" melintas di benak Luka. Jujur, gadis itu tidak merasa dirinya tidak pantas memimpin FADA―bahkan seorang senior pernah menyarankannya untuk mencalonkan diri. Luka rasa dirinya bisa saja mencalonkan diri, sebagai wakil tentu saja. Masih ingat stereotip "ketua harus laki-laki" itu?

Luka tidak mencalonkan diri bukan karena tanpa pertimbangan, tentu saja. Satu, dia merasa calon dari setiap jurusan seharusnya hanya ada satu sehingga suara himpunan tidak terpecah. Sekarang saja masalah Piko dan Yohio sampai harus dibuat forum, bagaimana nanti kalau tiba-tiba Luka ikut mencalonkan diri? Bisa-bisa harus forum angkatan tiga hari tiga malam.

Dua, Luka tidak punya teman laki-laki di luar jurusan yang benar-benar ia percaya dan sepemikiran dengannya dalam hal memimpin. Teman laki-laki sih banyak, tetapi yang tepat untuk diajak memimpin bersama? Rasanya Luka belum menemukan meski hanya satu.

Tiga, Luka tidak berambisi memimpin FADA. Okelah, mungkin dia ingin jadi petinggi FADA, tapi bukan pemimpin utama. Menurutnya, seorang pemimpin haruslah memiliki keinginan besar untuk memimpin, bukan hanya karena dia merasa dirinya mampu, tetapi juga karena dia ingin menciptakan perubahan menuju arah yang lebih baik bagi sesuatu yang ia pimpin. Luka tidak menemukan keinginan itu di dalam dirinya, jadi ia memilih untuk mundur teratur dan membiarkan para pemimpi berebut kursi. Luka cukup menjadi pemerhati yang baik dan benar dalam perjalanan menuju pemilihan ketua ini.

Akibat tiga hal itulah Luka mengharapkan adanya hasil yang baik dan memuaskan dari kedua forum hari ini. Luka tidak ikut andil di keduanya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli.

.

_**20 Oktober 2017** _

Forum Ganteng-Ganteng Anak Data berhasil memperjelas segala kesalahpahaman seluruh umat Data yang menyangka bahwa Yohio memanfaatkan Piko yang sedang berkelana ke luar negeri untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua BEM Kema FADA―setidaknya Luka pikir begitu. Rupanya, Yohio justru mengambil formulir itu untuk Piko. Yohio juga mengambil formulir, tetapi sebagai Calon Anggota BPM Kema FADA, bukan Ketua BEM.

"Entah kenapa aku bersyukur," ucap Luka pada Rin, Meiko, Miku, Lily, dan Aoki setelah kabar melegakan―bagi Luka―itu menyebar ke seluruh penggosip politik di Jurusan Data. Keenam orang itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak kelompok gosip politik di Jurusan Data.

"Seenggaknya bukan Yohio," sahut Rin diiringi anggukan kepala.

"Mau Yohio, mau Piko, aku tetap nggak mau milih," ujar Meiko tegas. "Aku bakalan milih kertas kosong, atau malah golput."

"Aku pasrah bakal milih yang dari jurusan kita aja," timpal Miku. "Tapi kalo Yohio ... aku juga mikir-mikir lagi."

"Aku biasanya memutuskan untuk nggak peduli sama politik Kema, langsung milih yang dari Jurusan Data aja." Lily tidak mau kalah ikut menyumbangkan suaranya. "Tapi kalo calonnya Yohio kayaknya mendingan nggak milih anak Data."

"Yohio ... nanti malah kayak waktu maba," gumam Aoki yang disambut oleh anggukan kelima orang lainnya. Mereka punya pengalaman pahit dengan Yohio di masa lalu, pengalaman yang mendorong mereka untuk tidak memilih Yohio mau seperti apa pun kondisinya.

Luka memasang senyum tipis. Kalau boleh jujur, Luka tidak mendukung Piko untuk menjadi Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Data dulu karena satu dan lain hal. Namun, jabatan selama satu tahun yang Piko emban dengan baik itu berhasil meyakinkan Luka untuk mendukungnya kali ini. Prinsip Luka satu, dia akan memilih calon dari Jurusan Data asalkan orang itu memiliki latar belakang eksekutif dan cinta Kema FADA. Sudah kok, itu saja.

"Berarti _fix_ , calon dari Data itu Piko. Tinggal nunggu dia balik ngampus, nyari wakil, isi pendaftaran, jadi deh!"

Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk Luka, bahwa masalah Piko dan Yohio tidak berhenti sampai "Yohio tidak mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua BEM Kema FADA". Ada situasi yang jauh lebih gawat daripada itu.

Hanya saja, butuh waktu satu minggu untuk mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**  
_**―next: wakil formulir** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belum drama, belum. /nak
> 
> Di sini masih _warming up_ (?) dimulainya drama. Semua drama itu dimulai dari hal-hal kecil, 'kan? Kayak snapgram, misalkan, atau cuma omongan "dia nyalon, loh!".
> 
> Untuk _chapter_ ini paling segitu dulu xD selanjutnya bakal lebih ngedrama (?).
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


	3. wakil formulir

.

.

.

_**23 Oktober 2017** _

Piko telah kembali ke kampus, kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa seolah yang minggu lalu itu bukanlah apa-apa―wajar kalau dia merasa hal itu bukan apa-apa, toh, dia tidak ada di kampus.

Hari ini, seingat Luka, adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran Calon Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Tapi Luka sangsi sudah ada yang mengembalikan fornulir pendaftarannya. Ia memang mendengar bahwa temannya dari Jurusan Bumi mengambil formulir pendaftaran dan berniat mendaftarkan diri bersama temannya dari Jurusan Listrik, hanya saja itu masih desas-desus. Luka tidak akan bergegas menyimpulkan bahwa mereka jadi mencalonkan diri, tidak.

"Luka."

Orang yang selama ini sibuk menggelayuti pikiran Luka―menyangkut Kema FADA tentunya, bukan soal hati―memanggil. Luka menoleh. "Iya?"

"Aku mau minta tolong," ucapnya dengan kekeh pelan yang menyiratkan maksud tertentu. Tentu saja ada maksud tertentu, Piko baru saja mengucapkan "tolong", loh!

Luka gagal memahami maksud tersiratnya. "Tolong apa?"

Piko terkekeh. "Jawab iya atau nggak dulu."

"Di mana-mana juga dikasih tahu dulu mau ditolong apa, baru penolongnya bilang iya atau nggak," tukas Luka, tidak mau mengalah. "Kalo nggak dikasih tahu dulu mana bisa penolongnya tahu dia punya kapabilitas untuk membantu atau nggak?"

"Duh, salah, ya?" kekeh Piko, lagi, sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Piko diam, Luka pun diam. Suasana mendadak hening.

Luka mengernyitkan dahi, masih tidak dapat menerka pertolongan apa yang dibutuhkan Piko. "Tolongin apa, Pik?"

"Nanti aja, deh."

Dahi Luka yang sudah dikernyitkan semakin mengernyit. "Ih, gimana, sih? Orang udah kepo juga."

"Seriusan, nanti aja. Besok deh, besok."

Luka mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Si Piko itu kenapa, sih? _Jetlag_ karena perjalanan jauh? Kenapa pula harus _jetlag_ dengan perbedaan waktu hanya dua jam? Piko memang suka aneh.

Oh, tidak, mungkin Luka yang aneh karena berspekulasi aneh-aneh. Atau mungkin Luka yang aneh karena tidak juga menyadari maksud tersirat Piko. Atau mungkin Luka yang aneh karena di tengah kerusuhan politik seperti ini, dirinya tidak langsung sadar akan apa yang Piko maksud. Padahal satu minggu kemarin, Luka terus saja membahas hal itu.

Ah, tadi Piko bilang besok, bukan? Luka hanya perlu menunggu satu hari. Dia bisa bersabar, kok.

.

_**24 Oktober 2017** _

Ingatan Luka benar, kemarin adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran Calon Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Pagi ini pesan pertama yang gadis itu terima di ponselnya adalah informasi bahwa penyaringan calon akan diadakan besok sore. Berhubung Luka bukan calon dan agenda itu bukanlah agenda terbuka, tentu saja, gadis itu tidak akan datang.

Luka berjalan memasuki gedung jurusan. Hari itu ada dua praktikum, pagi dan siang. Luka selalu suka waktu praktikum, selalu. Pertama, karena dia bisa mengakses komputer sesuka hati tanpa diawasi. Kedua, karena dia bisa menyambi praktikum dengan mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah lain. Ketiga, karena dia bisa mengunduh lagu sepuasnya―terkadang juga drama dan film, sih. Pokoknya benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, deh.

"Luka!"

Luka familier dengan suara itu. Ia menoleh. "Kenapa, Pik?"

Piko mengangkat tangannya sebentar, mengisyaratkan tunggu sementara kakinya terus melangkah sehingga menyisakan jarak setengah meter dengan Luka. "Masih inget soal yang aku minta tolong kemarin itu?"

Oh, benar juga. Luka sudah lupa kalau tidak diingatkan oleh si peminta.

"Masih, masih," angguk Luka dengan wajah serius. Dia tidak berbohong kok, dia sudah ingat sekarang. "Jadi mau minta tolong apa, Pik?"

"Nah, soal minta tolongnya." Piko terkekeh canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah bingung. "Diundur lagi, ya?"

Luka mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

"Minta tolongnya nggak―eh, belum―jadi."

"Belum jadi?"

"Aku butuhnya nggak sekarang," ralat Piko cepat-cepat. "Eh, sekarang sih, tapi nggak hari ini juga."

"Maksudnya gimana, sih? Aku masih nggak ngerti."

"Pokoknya nanti aku kabarin lagi kalo aku butuh apa-apa," ujar Piko seolah berusaha mengakhiri bahasan tanpa memberikan kepuasan bagi Luka. "Oke?"

Luka mengangkat bahunya. Untung saja gadis itu bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu. "Ya udah."

Piko melambaikan tangannya sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luka yang masih melongo, berusaha mencerna obrolan tidak jelas tadi. Gadis itu melirik, mendapati Piko kini tengah duduk bersama Yohio sambil membahas sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap telinga. Wajah keduanya serius, mengindikasikan bahasan yang tidak main-main serta ... berpotensi menjadi masalah.

Luka, berminat mencuri dengar, pura-pura melintas seolah hendak menjadikan toilet sebagai tempat tujuan. Berhasil, gelagat anehnya tidak ketahuan.

"―gak bisa diwakilkan, Pik."

_... hah?_

"Emang ada di aturannya, Yo?"

"Ada."

"Tapi gak dirilis?"

"Aku kurang tahu soal itu, tapi―"

"Kamu tau dari mana soal aturan itu?"

"Waktu kemarin aku nanya soal berkas ke sekre, ada panitia Piluda yang bilang ke aku."

"Terus, kenapa mereka nggak ngelarang kamu dari awal?"

"Aku juga gak paham, mungkin disangkanya aku memang mau nyalon jadi ketua."

"Terus, sekarang gimana? Pendaftaranku jadinya gak sah, gitu?"

"Mungkin kamu coba ngomong dulu ke panitianya, Pik, aku temani, deh."

"Oke. Nanti sore kita ke sekre."

Luke mengernyitkan dahi. Ada masalah apa lagi di antara Piko dan Yohio? Apa ada aturan Piluda yang mereka langgar? Apa ada aturan Piluda yang tidak mereka perhatikan? Dan apa pula maksud Yohio dengan "tidak bisa diwakilkan"?

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mencium ada yang tidak beres dari masalah pencalonan anak Data ini.

.

_**25 Oktober 2017** _

"Luka, kamu udah denger soal Piko yang terancam batal nyalonin diri, belum?"

Piko? Batal mencalonkan diri?

Luka mengerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan berita itu mengingat betapa berambisinya Piko menjadi Ketua BEM Kema FADA―dan betapa sengitnya obrolan Piko beserta Yohio kemarin. "Piko batal nyalonin diri? Yang bener aja, Rin."

Rin menggeleng pelan. "Bukan dia yang batal nyalon, Luk. Si Haku―biasa, orang dalem MTK―bilang kalo si Piko pencalonannya gak sah."

Luka mengerjap selama beberapa detik. Jangan bilang kalau yang kemarin Piko dan Yohio bahas diam-diam itu―

"Formulir pendaftaran gak boleh diambil sama perwakilan, harus sama si calon yang emang mau daftar.

―adalah masalah formulir ini.

Luka diam sejenak. "Asli?"

"Asli. Ada di aturan Piluda kalo kata Haku."

"Cuma diambilin doang gak boleh?" Luka bertanya kembali, Rin mengangguk lagi. "Emang apa ngaruhnya diambilin formulir sana nyalonin diri? Nggak apa-apa kan kalo diambilin? Toh, nanti dari hasil _screening_ juga bisa diliat mana yang berkasnya sesuai mana yang nggak."

"Kalo di aturannya sih emang gak boleh, cuma aku sendiri nggak tau kenapa," balas Rin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Haku cuma bilang gitu, nggak ngejelasin apa-apa lagi. Mungkin lagi ngurusin masalah ini juga."

Luka tertegun. Kalau memang benar masalah formulir saja bisa dibawa berlarut sampai seperti ini, akan semakin sulit bagi Piko untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Luka merasa aturan ini kurang rasional, dan hanya mempersulit calon yang kondisinya sedang tidak bisa mengambil formulir seperti Piko waktu itu. Panitia Piluda juga seharusnya lebih tegas soal perwakilan ini. Jika sejak awal tidak boleh diwakilkan, maka mereka pun harus hati-hati saat ada yang mengambil formulir pendaftaran. Kalau perlu bertanya, "Apa kamu benar mau mendaftar sebagai calon ketua atau hanya mengambilkan formulir untuk orang lain?"

Kini, tidak ada yang dapat Luka perbuat selain mengharapkan bahwa Panitia Piluda dapat melonggarkan aturan yang satu itu. Masalahnya, kasus Piko ini unik, loh―sedang di luar negeri, memangnya Panitia Piluda bisa mencapai sana?

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bikin aturan pengambilan formulir gak boleh dilakukan sama perwakilan, ya?" tanya Luka sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Nggak tau, nyusahin emang. Mana gak ada sosialisasi pula."

"Nah, itu dia poin pentingnya."

Tidak ada sosialisasi, ada sosialisasi tetapi hanya di dalam internal pengurus Piluda, atau ada sosialisasi tetapi kurang publikasi sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai aturan-aturan Piluda?

Luka tidak tahu, Rin juga tidak. Dan kalau pun sosialisasi itu memang benar ada, besar kemungkinan bahwa keduanya pun tidak akan ikut.

Sama saja bohong, hm?

.

_**26 Oktober 2017** _

Masalah formulir yang tidak bisa diambil oleh perwakilan itu kembali menyebar ke seluruh penjuru gedung Jurusan Data. Orang-orang mulai resah, bertanya-tanya apakah tahun ini tidak akan ada calon dari jurusan Data, apakah ada yang salah dengan angkatan 2015, serta apakah Calon Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA hanya akan ada satu pasang tahun ini.

Luka dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Piko, yang hari ini menjadi topik hangat di jurusan, tertekan dengan gosip-gosip itu. Meski si pemuda tetap berusaha kelihatan tidak acuh, tetap saja gerak-gerik refleksnya menunjukkan bahwa dia risih.

"Piko!"

Karena itu, Luka memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Iya, Luk?" balas Piko yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi _lobby_ , tidak mengerjakan apa-apa.

"Itu soal formulir jadinya gimana?" tanya Luka langsung. Basa-basi hanya akan membuat Piko jadi makin pusing. "Pendaftaran kamu sah?"

"Nanti sore mau ada forum sama MTK, BPM, sama Panitia Piluda," jawab Piko sama langsungnya. "Aku sama Yohio yang bakal hadir, jadi saling ngejelasin kondisi satu sama lain. Semoga aja keluaran forum ini positif jadi aku beneran nyalon."

Luka tertawa kecil. "Ngambis banget, ya."

"Semacam mau ngelanjutin _track record_ anak Data yang selalu jadi pemimpin FADA," balas Piko diiringi cengiran kecil. "Dan ... gak tau ya, pingin aja nyalon."

"Mungkin kamu cuma sayang sama Kema FADA," celetuk Luka diiringi tawa kecil. "Ya udah. Pokoknya, aku doain aja yang terbaik buat kamu ya, Pik?"

Piko mengangguk. "Oh, Luk, soal minta tolong."

"Iya?"

"Kalo aku jadi nyalon―dan semoga jadi―aku boleh minta bantuan kamu buat jadi ... tim sukses, gak?"

Luka mengerjap. "Oh?"

"Boleh, gak?"

"Wakilnya siapa?"

"Belum tau, sih."

"Wakilnya dulu," ujar Luka sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Baru aku iyain kalo wakilnya bukan orang yang gak aku harapkan."

Lalu Luka melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Dan berpesan kepada Rin untuk meminta Haku menyampaikan hasil forum sore nanti sebelum hari esok tiba. Karena Luka juga, meski ia hanya diam tanpa benar-benar berpendapat secara vokal, tidak mau kalau Piko sampai batal mencalonkan diri hanya karena satu: formulir yang tidak diambil sendiri.

Maksudnya, itu konyol sekali, 'kan?

.

**_27 Oktober 2017_ **

Datang ke kampus di saat suasana masih sepi memang tidak selalu mengenakkan. Pertama, karena tidak ada yang bisa diganggu di pagi hari. Kedua, karena membuat kalian yang sudah datang memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Salah satu hal negatif yang mampir di benak Luka adalah konspirasi mahasiswa sekelas yang sepakat untuk membolos berjamaah dan sengaja tidak mengajak Luka. Mungkin mereka membuat grup daring baru tanpa Luka atau bagaimana, Luka tidak tahu. Mohon diingat bahwa itu hanya pemikiran paranoidnya saja.

Rin belum mengabarinya mengenai hasil forum kemarin sore. Kemungkinan besar karena Haku belum mengabari Rin sebab Rin selalu langsung mengabari Luka saat ia memiliki informasi terbaru mengenai Piluda. Berpikir positif saja, mungkin forum kemarin berlangsung sampai kelewat malam sehingga Haku belum sempat merangkum hasilnya untuk Rin. Mungkin.

Luka melirik arlojinya. Lima belas menit lagi pukul delapan, tetapi mahasiswa yang sudah berada di kelas jumlahnya kurang dari sepuluh. Padahal mahasiswa yang mengambil mata kuliah ini ada tiga puluh lebih.

"Meiko mana?" tanya Luka pada Miku yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari memainkan ponsel.

"Nggak tau. Mungkin bolos, atau masih di jalan," jawab Miku seadanya. Perihal Meiko memang selalu seperti itu: seadanya. "Eh, gimana soal Piko? Dia jadi nyalon?"

"Belum tau," balas Luka sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Informannya belum ngabarin."

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Luka, orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan masuk ke dalam kelas. Piko berjalan dengan muka suntuk, kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa forum kemarin selesai kelewat larut.

"Pik," panggil Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Piko untuk mendekat.

Piko menurut. Diletakkannya tas di kursi samping Miku. "Kenapa?"

"Kemarin gimana?" tanya Luka sebelum Miku sempat bicara. Miku menyahut dengan anggukan, tanda bahwa gadis itu juga penasaran dengan kelanjutan Piluda ini.

"Yah." Piko mengangkat dan mengepal tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkat hanya ibu jarinya. "Semua beres, aku bisa nyalon."

Dan tidak ada yang sanggup menghapus senyum di wajah Luka hari itu. Tidak ada.

Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di minggu berikutnya; pencarian Calon Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA tidaklah semudah mencari jerami di antara tumpukan jarum.

Karena semua orang berambisi menjadi pemimpin utama.

.

.

.

**TBC**   
_**―next: dua duet maut** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYA KELAR~
> 
> Maaf karena eksekusi chapter ini gak begitu bagus, dan maaf juga karena agak telat update. Kemarin-kemarin hectic jadi terpaksa harus ditumpuk hari ini penyelesaiannya orz
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


	4. dua duet maut

.

.

.

_**30 Oktober 2017** _

Luka datang ke kampus dan telinganya dalam sekejap disambut jutaan suara berisi desas-desus politik. Sebenarnya hari ini dia tidak berkeinginan untuk membahas apa pun yang terkait Kema FADA, tapi apa daya, kabar memang menyebar terlalu cepat apalagi dengan adanya media sosial di era digital ini.

"Piko jadi nyalon, loh!"

"Piko nyalon, tapi belum ada wakilnya."

"Kak Piko _fix_ nyalon katanya."

"Berarti Data ngirim calon lagi, ya?"

Daaan ... seterusnya. Untung saja berita yang baru tersebar adalah berita yang sudah Luka ketahui kebenarannya sejak Jumat lalu, jadi kini Luka tidak kepo-kepo amat.

Piko belum punya wakil, itu memang benar. Minggu lalu, satu-satunya hal yang dirisaukan Piko adalah sah atau tidaknya ia mendaftar sebagai calon. Mana sempat dia memikirkan wakil kalau status pendaftarannya saja masih tidak jelas begitu?

Luka? Ah, Luka tidak mau ikut campur. Lagi pula sudah jelas Piko tidak akan memilih Luka sebagai wakil. Meskipun sangat (sok) mencintai fakultasnya, calon ketua dan wakil yang berasal dari jurusan yang sama hanya akan mengundang hujatan dunia―khususnya, hujatan Warga Kema FADA yang katanya menjunjung _bhinneka tunggal ika_ tapi datang ke acara fakultas saja ogah.

Ah ya, masih ingat dengan desas-desus teman Luka dari Jurusan Bumi mencalonkan diri bersama temannya yang juga teman Luka dari Jurusan Listrik? Rupanya, desas-desus itu jadi nyata; mereka sungguhan mencalonkan diri.

Dua orang itu adalah Meito dan Yohio, pemuda-pemuda yang Luka kenal dengan baik karena mereka bekerja sama sebagai dalam Kepanitian OSPEK FADA periode berjalan. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini pun mereka masih bekerja sama, kok. Masa jabatan mereka belum habis.

Luka hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi—kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini dia merasa sering pergi ke kamar mandi—ketika secara tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok Piko sedang berdiri di dekat tangga.

Di sana, Piko sedang mengobrol bersama Kiyoteru, kakak tingkat mereka yang tahun ini menjabat di BEM Kema FADA. Luka kenal Kiyoteru, hanya saja sedang tidak ada intensi untuk menyapa. Lagi pula, Luka benar-benar perlu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Meski begitu, Luka tetap saja penasaran. Siapa ya, yang akan “mendampingi” Piko di Piluda nanti?

.

_**31 Oktober 2017** _

Ada satu orang yang Luka tahu bernama Yuuma, menjabat sebagai Ketua Himpunan Jurusan Optik pada masa yang sama dengan masa kepengurusan Piko. Piko mengenal orang itu—sudah pasti karena BEM Kema FADA sering mengadakan pertemuan dengan para ketua himpunan yang di dalamnya tentu ada agenda perkenalan di awal tahun—dan Yumma pun mengenal Piko. Dari pandangan Luka yang sok tahu, agaknya kedua orang ini saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik.

Oke, soal Yuuma, Luka dengar kemarin Piko bertemu dengan cowok itu untuk membahas beberapa hal yang Luka yakin salah satu di antaranya—itu pun kalau bahasan mereka memang lebih dari satu—adalah masalah pencalonan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Karena Piko memang berambisi menjadi ketua, maka dapat Luka pastikan bahwa Piko meminta Yuuma menjadi wakilnya di Piluda.

Jujur, Luka oke-oke saja sih dengan keputusan Piko—memangnya dia punya hak untuk turut campur? Ini hidup Piko bukan hidupnya—dalam memilih wakil. Dilihat dari sisi lain yang bukan personal antara Piko dan Yuuma, Luka tahu bahwa Jurusan Optik merupakan jurusan yang cukup fanatik terhadap himpunannya sendiri. Jika ada salah seorang dari mereka yang maju ke fakultas, maka Luka yakin Piko akan mendapatkan seratus persen suara dari Jurusan Optik. Selain itu, Yuuma tidak pernah berkontribusi di fakultas secara langsung sehingga tidak cocok menjadi ketua. Kontribusinya ke fakultas hanya sebagai perwakilan himpunan karena dia ketua, sisanya tidak ada. Akan sulit merebut hati Warga Kema FADA jika kalian belum dikenal, asal tahu saja. Ketua himpunan sih ketua himpunan, tapi Warga Kema FADA yang _kurang_ peduli—sebenarnya sih tidak sama sekali—tidak akan repot-repot mencari tahu latar belakang calon-calon di Piluda. Mereka tidak kenal, mereka tidak pilih. Sesederhana sekaligus semenakutkan itu.

Sore itu, Luka hendak berjalan ke halte kampus yang letaknya di gerbang utama. Cewek itu hendak menaiki bus pulang karena memang urusannya di kampus sudah selesai. Hari ini tidak ada rapat ini-itu jadi selesai kelas, Luka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan Piko yang mengarah ke gedung Jurusan Data.

“Pulang, Luk?” sapa Piko sambil menghentikan motornya.

Luka ikut menghentikan langkahnya. “Iya, nih. Gimana tadi sama Yuuma?”

“Loh? Kamu tahu?”

Luka mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

“Yuuma masih nimbang-nimbang,” jawab Piko pelan. “Besok atau lusa, mungkin, dia bakal ngasih jawaban.”

“Oh.” Luka mengangguk paham. Mengiyakan amanah sebesar yang satu ini memang tidak mudah, sih. “ _Screening_ berikutnya kapan?”

“Kamis ini.” Piko tersenyum pahit. Jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia terbebani dengan respons orang-orang yang terkesan tidak mendukungnya. “Doain aja.”

“Pasti,” angguk Luka mantap. “Kalo gitu, duluan ya, Pik!”

“Eh, mau dianter ke bawah, gak?”

_Rezeki emang gak ke mana_ , batin Luka girang sambil mengiyakan tawaran Piko.

.

_**1 November 2017** _

Sudah bulan baru, tapi bukan berarti ada gosip baru juga.

Hari ini kampus damai, terlalu damai bahkan sampai Luka merasa ada yang janggal di balik kedamaian ini. Piko tidak kelihatan, mungkin sibuk mengurusi ini-itu seputar pencalonannya. Yohio juga tidak kelihatan, mungkin karena tidak ada kelas hari itu. Oh, mungkin Piko juga tidak ada kelas jadi tidak pergi ke gedung jurusan. Kalau Luka sih semester ini beruntung, tidak dapat hari libur karena jadwal kuliahnya tersebar di lima hari dalam seminggu. Kedengarannya beruntung tidak, tuh?

Hari itu Luka kuliah bersama Rin dan Lily, dan tentu saja obrolan mereka tidak lepas dari gosip politik Kema.

“Kemarin aku ketemu Piko, habis ngobrol sama Yuuma,” lapor Luka kepada dua teman gosipnya.

“Yuuma itu anak mana?” tanya Lily yang nyaris tidak pernah mendaftarkan diri dalam kepanitiaan maupun organisasi fakultas. Wajar saja Lily tidak mengenal Yuuma yang letak gedung jurusannya pun lumayan jauh dari gedung jurusan mereka.

“Optik,” sahut Rin sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Lily. “Piko mau nyalon sama Yuuma?”

“Kelihatannya sih iya, tapi aku kok jadi ragu kalo calonnya sama Yuuma, ya?” balas Luka, menyuarakan kekhawatirannya sejak kemarin. “Yuuma itu bukan mantan anak BEM, bakal kalah pamor meski emang _track record_ -nya dia kahim. Yuuma juga ... gimana ya, nyusahin BEM mulu kerjaannya. Nggak OSPEK, nggak Kajian FADA, nggak yang lain-lain, rasanya Optik itu paling nyusahin, gitu. Kalo dia jadi wakil dengan _track record_ kayak gitu ... gimana, ya ....”

“Optik emang selalu nyusahin BEM, sih,” timpal Rin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. “Dan anak Optik itu entah kenapa rata-rata nyebelin kalo ada di Kepanitiaan FADA.”

“Nyebelin gimana?” tanya Lily lagi, penasaran. Lily adalah orang pertama di dalam kelompok gosip Luka yang paling anti dalam membahas perihal Kema FADA karena bagi Lily, urusan Kema FADA tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupannya. Jika Lily sampai penasaran tingkat tinggi seperti ini, berarti persoalan yang menimpa Kema FADA sudah cukup parah.

“Yang satu ngedrama mulu, sampai-sampai didepak dari seluruh organisasi dan kepanitiaan di Kema FADA,” jawab Rin menggebu-gebu. “Yang satu lagi banyak ngilang, banyak nyusahin orang, banyak miskom, nyusahin pokoknya.”

“Yang pertama itu didepak dari semua kecuali OSPEK,” tambah Luka, berniat meluruskan perkataan Rin. “Koor Medik itu anak Optik juga, terus dia berniat membantu si anak itu supaya bisa akrab lagi ke Kema FADA. Selain karena kurang manusia juga, sih.”

Lily membelalak. “Sampai didepak dari semua kepanitiaan?”

“Karena dramanya udah keterlaluan dan semua orang udah benci.” Rin mengangkat bahu. “Iya.”

“Dua orang yang disebutin Rin tadi emang perusak populasi, sih,” sahut Luka dengan wajah masam. “Sebenernya anak Optik juga banyak yang oke, kok. Tiga orang yang aku kenal dari Kepanitiaan OSPEK FADA itu semuanya baik-baik dan kerjanya bagus.”

“Perusak populasi,” ulang Rin sementara Lily tertawa mendengar julukan itu. “Jadi kalo kita pake _sampling_ dan yang kebetulan keambil itu mereka—“

“Hasilnya bakal melenceng jauh,” lanjut Luka sambil memasang wajah serius.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat dosen pengajar hari itu telah masuk kelas. Materi hari itu membahas mengenai perbandingan pengaruh perawatan dan tanpa perawatan kepada sejumlah pasien; mana yang lebih efektif?

.

_**2 November 2017** _

Luka yakin hari itu belum akan ada informasi apa-apa terkait Piluda kecuali Piko, mungkin, tiba-tiba akan menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa Yuuma menolak atau menerima tawarannya.

Namun, entah Luka harus berterima kasih atau berkesal hati kepada media sosial, tanpa Piko perlu menghampirinya pun Luka sudah tahu jawabannya dari kabar yang beredar. Sebenarnya Luka tidak suka, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan Luka menutup telinganya terus sepanjang dia berada di kampus?

“Piko jadinya nyalon sama Yuuma.”

“Yuuma anak mana?” Pertanyaan yang persis seperti pertanyaan Lily tempo hari.

“Anak Optik, dia dulu kahim juga kayak Piko.”

Di sisi lain, Luka juga mendengar bisik-bisik dari para adik kelas yang sebentar lagi akan naik jabatan menggantikan Piko dan pejabat-pejabat himpunan lainnya dari angkatanku.

“Kak Piko nyalon sama Kak Yuuma, tapi belum _screening_.”

“ _Screening_ -nya besok, 'kan?”

“Bukan, hari ini. Terus katanya ada calon satu lagi, 'kan?”

“Kak Meito sama Kak Tonio maksudnya?”

“Iya, mereka. Salah satunya pernah jadi kahim juga, 'kan?”

Luka tidak berminat menyimak lagi. Sebenarnya Luka merasa sudah cukup dengan informasi “Piko jadi mencalonkan diri bersama Yuuma”, tapi entah kenapa telinganya ini jadi ikut-ikutan menerima informasi lain yang tidak begitu relevan—sampai membawa-bawa Meito dan Tonio segala.

(Ah, politik, semua informasi jadi relevan jika dihubung-hubungkan meski hubungannya dibuat atas dasar paksaan.)

Niat Luka mencari Piko, ingin memastikan kebenaran informasi yang diterimanya dari jutaan manusia di gedung jurusan sekaligus menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutan dari pendaftaran ini. Luka tahu nanti sore akan ada _screening—_ dia tidak akan hadir—tapi kelihatannya saat ini Piko masih belum melakukan apa-apa untuk mempersiapkan _screening_ nanti.

Maksud Luka, lihat deh, Piko masih sibuk menyalin tugas yang _deadline_ -nya satu jam lagi.

Luka mendesah dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak yakin _screening_ nanti sore akan berjalan baik-baik saja, ya?

.

_**3 November 2017** _

Kebiasaan Luka di pagi hari, selain bangun dari tidur dalam keadaan malas-malasan, adalah memeriksa ponsel. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia cari di dalam ponselnya itu, informasi bahwa kelas hari itu ditiadakan? Informasi rapat yang diadakan nanti sore? Informasi kelas pengganti akibat kelas sebelumnya batal terlaksana? Atau informasi perihal Piluda yang berpotensi jadi drama jika Luka melihat hanya dari sudut pandangnya?

Sejujurnya, Luka menunggu pesan dari doi yang tidak mungkin akan mengiriminya pesan kecuali masalah organisasi, hahaha.

Oh, rupanya ada pesan dari akun resmi BPM Kema FADA. Buru-buru Luka membuka pesan tersebut.

_Pagi, Warga Kema!  
Seperti yang sudah dijadwalkan, kemarin telah terlaksana _screening _untuk Calon Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA serta Calon Anggota BPM Kema FADA. Dari_ screening _tersebut, tidak ada satu pun yang lolos sehingga Panitia Piluda memberikan waktu empat hari (sampai hari Senin, yakni jadwal_ screening _berikutnya) bagi para calon untuk melengkapi berkas_ screening _-nya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat beraktivitas, Warga Kema!_

Luka melongo selama beberapa detik sebelum menutup pesan yang diterimanya itu. Berarti Piko belum melengkapi berkasnya sampai kemarin? Berarti benar firasat Luka soal _screening_ yang tidak akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja? Ini ... ada apa dengan para calon, sih?!

Pesan tidak menyenangkan yang Luka baca di pagi hari itu alhasil mempengaruhi suasana hatinya sampai di kampus. Luka datang dengan wajah tidak bersahabat, juga sikap tidak menyenangkan. Luka ingin mengamuk di hadapan Piko, menyalahi cowok itu karena bertindak semena-mena soal pencalonan ketua ini dan seolah bermain-main dengan Panitia Piluda. Luka juga ingin mengamuk di hadapan Yuuma, juga Meito dan Tonio, karena tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang bertindak layaknya pemimpin sejati. Ini ajang pencalonan menjadi ketua, masalah serius, bukan cuma penentuan ketua kelompok tugas kuliah yang bisa asal tunjuk!

“Piko!” seru Luka sambil menghampiri Piko yang, lagi-lagi, sedang mengobrol dengan Kiyoteru.

“Eh? Hai, Luk,” sapa Piko dengan muka seolah tertangkap basah. Berarti cowok itu menyadari kemarahan Luka perihal _screening_ kemarin.

Luka diam sejenak. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiyoteru. “Hai, Kak.”

“Eh? Halo,” balas Kiyoteru dengan wajah bingung.

Luka kembali fokus kepada Piko. “Gak lolos _screening_ , hah?!”

“Iya, Luk, jadi—“ Piko mengerjap beberapa kali. “Eh, karena ada Kak Kiyoteru dan Luka, sekalian aja aku ngomong, ya?”

Kini giliran Luka yang bingung. “Hah?”

Kiyoteru mengangguk. “Coba kamu dengerin dulu, Luk, Piko mau jelasin sesuatu.”

Piko berdeham pelan. “Jadi gini, Luk, sebenernya kemarin _screening_ itu aku nggak jadi hadir, makanya bisa gak lolos.”

“Loh? Kenapa gak hadir?” tanya Luka heran.

“Soalnya ....” Piko memutar bola matanya, tampak bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. “Soalnya calon wakilku, si Yuuma, ngundurin diri mendadak, Luk.”

.

.

.

“HAH?!”

.

.

.

**TBC  
 _―next: sebuah penikungan_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF TELAT BANGET UPDATE TTATT
> 
> Aku nggak akan beralasan apa pun; sibuk, gak sempet nulis, wb, dan kawan-kawannya, gak akan. Aku akan jujur bilang bahwa aku males karena dramanya udah nggak panas, jadi emosiku ikut turun (...) /HEH. Tapi aku akan lanjutin kok, sampai Piluda kelar! Demi politik kampus yang lebih baik! /yha
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~ :”3


	5. sebuah penikungan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU (Universitas di Indonesia), bahasa dialog tidak baku.
> 
> _ditulis untuk situasi politik kampus yang semakin tidak sehat_

.

.

.

_**6 November 2017** _

Hari ini tiba waktunya _screening_ yang diundur itu. Jujur saja Luka was-was. Kalau Jumat lalu Piko batal menghadiri _screening_ karena wakilnya, Yuuma, batal mencalonkan diri, kemungkinan besar Piko tidak akan hadir pada _screening_ hari ini. Pasalnya, agak mustahil mendapatkan wakil yang satu visi hanya dalam dua hari libur. Yah, kecuali kalau Piko memang benar-benar berusaha—atau ngambis, bahasa gaulnya.

Seperti biasa, Luka tidak menghadiri _screening_ yang diadakan khusus untuk para calon itu. Selain karena malas dan harus buru-buru pulang, rasionalisasi yang membuat tingkat malas Luka makin tinggi adalah kegiatan itu tertutup untuk publik. Kegiatan ini memang hanya dihadiri oleh para calon, panitia Piluda, BPM, dan MTK. Itu pun tidak semua anggotanya. Hanya perwakilan dari masing-masing lembaga yang datang screening. Oleh karena itulah Luka memutuskan untuk mengikuti _update_ informasi _screening_ dari akun resmi BPM Kema FADA saja.

Hari sudah berangsur-angsur gelap, tetapi akun resmi BPM Kema FADA belum juga mengirimkan pesan terkait _screening_ selain mengatakan bahwa _screening_ telah dimulai sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Luka mulai resah dan gigit jari—tidak jelas mengapa harus gigit jari kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terus memantengi ponselnya, berharap tiba-tiba pesan dari akun resmi BPM Kema FADA muncul. _Kenapa lama banget?_

Oh, akhirnya BPM Kema FADA mengirimkan pesan.

 _Selamat malam, Warga Kema!  
Selamat kepada pasangan Calon Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA, Yuuma (Optik 2015) dan Tonio (Listrik 2015), yang telah lolos _screening _! Dengan ini, maka pasangan yang akan dibawa ke Piluda berjumlah satu pasang. Sampai jumpa di tahap berikutnya! Salam Demokrasi!_

Luka mengedipkan mata berkali-kali setelah selesai membaca pesan kiriman BPM Kema FADA tersebut. Yuuma dan Tonio ... tidak ada Piko. Satu pasang ... berarti calon tunggal dan tidak ada lagi pasangan lain yang terdaftar sebagai calon. Kalau sudah begini, berarti tidak ada lagi perpanjangan pendaftaran untuk mereka yang belum mendaftar. Atau khususnya, untuk Piko yang masih saja tidak lolos _screening_.

_PIKO!!_

.

_**7 November 2017** _

“Piko!”

Suara barusan adalah seruan Luka begitu gadis itu tiba di kampus dan melihat Piko tengah duduk-duduk bersama Yohio di _lobby_. Belum sempat Piko buka mulut untuk balas menyapa Luka—atau menenangkan Luka yang emosi—gadis itu sudah menyerbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

“Kenapa kemarin yang lolos _screening_ cuma satu pasang? Terus kenapa Yuuma sama Tonio? Waktu itu katanya Yuuma ngundurin diri dari pendaftaran calon? Terus ... terus bukannya Tonio mau daftar sama anak jurusan Bumi—si Meito? Terus itu si Meito nasibnya gimana? Terus kamu sendiri sama siapa? Terus itu gimana ceritanya kamu nggak lolos _screening_? Kamu hadir, 'kan?”

Piko tertawa gugup. “Pelan-pelan, Luk, aku bingung.”

Luka mendengus pelan, tapi memutuskan bahwa saran Piko benar. Dia harus bicara pelan-pelan. Napasnya juga habis kalau dia bicara seperti tadi terus. Lagi pula, memangnya tadi dia sempat bernapas, ya? “Satu-satu kalo gitu. Pertama, kenapa kemarin yang lolos _screening_ cuma satu pasang?”

“Kalo itu bukannya udah jelas ya, Luk?” balas Piko sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

“Jelas gimana?”

“Kemarin Piko gak hadir _screening_ ,” sambung Yohio yang duduk di samping Piko. “Karena belum ada pasangan buat mencalonkan diri.”

“Sebentar.” Luka mengernyit. Ditatapnya Piko dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. “Belum ada pasangan?”

“Belum,” tegas Piko. “Kemarin kan aku sama Yuuma, terus dia ngundurin diri. Sebenernya udah nyari sih, cuma sampai kemarin belum dapet yang pas.”

Luka mengerjap. “Jadi ... Piko gimana?”

Piko mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Yah, kayaknya sih batal nyalon.”

“Lah?” Luka mengernyit, kentara sekali menunjukkan betapa tidak sependapatnya dia dengan jawaban yang diberikan Piko. “Segampang itu batal nyalon?”

“Kan pendaftarannya udah ditutup, terus aku nggak memenuhi persyaratan,” balas Piko santai. Meski begitu, Luka tahu sebenarnya pemuda yang satu itu masih berharap lebih. “Jadi ya mau gak mau batal nyalon, Luk.”

Sebenarnya Luka kecewa, tetapi dia punya kuasa apa? Bias sekali kalau dia sampai memaksa BPM dan MTK untuk memperpanjang pendaftaran hanya demi Piko yang bahkan tidak sepenuhnya kelihatan berambisi untuk memperbaiki kondisi Kema FADA. Luka kembali bertanya, “Bukannya awalnya Tonio itu sama Meito?”

“Iya,” angguk Piko. “Tapi nggak jadi, terus entah kenapa jadinya Tonio sama Yuuma.”

“Terus nasib Meito gimana?”

“Nggak tau juga,” jawab Piko.

“Oh!” Luka meninju telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. “Gimana kalo kamu sama Meito aja? Jadi tukeran pasangan gitu!”

Piko tergelak mendengar usulan Luka. “Tadinya aku juga pingin gitu, Luk, cuma aku sama Meito tuh gak pernah kerja sama sebelumnya. Kami nggak deket, jadi aku khawatir malah memperparah kondisi Kema kalau aku maksain nyalon sama Meito cuma demi punya pasangan pas pencalonan. Kalau kepilih terus ketua sama wakilnya gak bener kan berabe.”

Luka manggut-manggut. “Nggak bisa _bonding_ dulu atau gimana gitu sama Meitonya?”

Kembali Piko tergelak. “Nggak segampang itu, Luk.”

“Terus, itu,” lanjut Luka sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. “Waktu kamu nyalonin sama Yuuma, emangnya kamu deket sama Yuuma? Kamu kan cuma setahun di BEM, awal tahun pula, dan Yuuma bahkan gak pernah masuk BEM.”

“Kami kan sama-sama ketua himpunan tahun lalu,” jawab Piko. “Sering ngobrol, sering diskusi, dan aku ngerasa cocok kerja bareng dia. Itu yang bikin aku awalnya ngajak dia buat nyalonin bareng. Eh, taunya ....”

Hati Luka serasa teriris mendengar penuturan Piko. Apa ini yang namanya ditikung orang? Lebih parah dari ditikung teman atau sahabat, loh, ini ditikung calon pasangan untuk pemilihan umum. Rasanya juga pasti lebih sakit dan lebih bikin stress—setidaknya itulah yang Luka simpulkan saat melihat muka depresi Piko.

“Piko masih berusaha nyari pasangan, kok,” sahut Yohio yang sejak tadi eksistensinya terabaikan karena Piko dan Luka asyik mengobrol membahas ini-itu. “Semoga aja dapat dan pendaftaran buat pencalonan bisa diperpanjang buat Piko.”

Luka menggigit bibir. “Semoga aja.”

.

_**8 November 2017** _

Seisi kampus—tentunya di FADA saja, fakultas lain kenapa harus ikut-ikutan—mulai heboh membicarakan calon tunggal yang mau tidak mau harus mereka pilih di Piluda nanti. Tentunya pilihan mereka hanya dua, Yuuma-Tonio atau golput alias golongan putih. Pilihan kedua sebenarnya sama sekali bukan pilihan, tapi kalau suara Yuuma dan Tonio kalah dengan suara mereka yang memilih “kertas kosong”, maka mereka tidak bisa secara resmi dilantik menjadi Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA periode mendatang.

“Calon tunggal lagi, coy.”

“Hah? Tunggal lagi?”

“Iya, ini sih Kema udah gak ada harapan banget buat disayang sama warganya.”

“Iya! Yang mau jadi ketuanya aja gak ada!”

_Err ...?_

Sebenarnya diam Luka muak mendengar obrolan-obrolan nirfaedah yang beredar di sekitarnya. Memang dasar generasi micin, hanya bisa bicara tanpa ada aksi. Bilang ini jelek itu jelek, tapi tidak mau mengajukan diri untuk jadi agen perubahan. Bisanya hanya komplain, komplain, dan komplain di media sosial. Disuruh bertindak langsung mundur teratur.

Luka gemas. Kalau memang mereka sebegitu khawatirnya terhadap kondisi Kema FADA yang sedang berantakan seperti saat ini, kenapa mereka tidak melangkah maju dan memutuskan untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan mencalonkan diri sebagai Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA? Toh, tidak ada yang melarang mereka untuk mendaftarkan diri. Selama orangnya ada dan kemampuannya ada, kenapa pula harus dihalang-halangi? Warga Kema FADA pasti senang kalau ada yang perhatian kepada mereka. Yah, meski efeknya mungkin kurang begitu terasa karena efek himpunan terlalu kuat bagi warganya.

Luka menggeram pelan lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kampus. Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain mendengarkan gunjingan tidak tahu diri yang membuat telinga pendengar seperti Luka panas. Lebih baik ia pulang dan menenangkan diri.

.

_**9 November 2017** _

“Sebenernya aku udah pingin ngomongin soal ini dari berapa hari yang lalu, cuma belum sempet ketemu kamu,” ucap Luka saat ia dan Rin tengah duduk di meja kantin sambil menyantap makan siang masing-masing.

“Kenapa?” tanya Rin dengan wajah heran.

“Soal Piluda.”

“Oh.” Rin mengangguk. “Jadinya Yuuma sama Tonio calon tunggal, 'kan?”

Luka mengangguk.

“Bukannya Yuuma awalnya mau nyalonin sama Piko, ya? Kok tiba-tiba pindah haluan jadi sama Tonio?”

“Nah, itu dia, Rin.” Luka mendengus kesal. Lama-lama gadis bersurai merah jambu ini jadi lebih mirip banteng ketimbang manusia. “Dia bilang ke Piko kalo dia mau ngundurin diri. Kalo dari cerita Piko, kupikir Yuuma mundur dari pencalonan—gak jadi ketua atau wakil. Lah, taunya malah nyalonin jadi ketua sama Tonio?”

“Mungkin emang dari awal si Yuuma maunya jadi ketua, bukan wakil, makanya pas dia liat ada peluang buat jadi ketua, ya dia ambil,” tanggap Rin sambil menganggukkan kepala. “Terus Meito gimana? Awalnya dia sama Tonio, 'kan?”

“Nah, itu dia!” Luka menunjuk Rin dengan emosi membara. “Dari awal _plotting_ yang desas-desusnya udah kesebar itu kan Meito sama Tonio terus Piko sama Yuuma, tapi tiba-tiba Yuuma mundur, terus gak tau ada apa antara Meito dan Tonio, dan calon yang jadi malah Yuuma sama Tonio! Aku merasa Piko dan Meito di sini kayak ditikung secara politik dan perasaan.”

“... Luk. Ini bukan _romance_.”

“Hapus aja dua kata terakhir yang aku bilang tadi.”

Rin tergelak. “Tapi sebenernya aku setuju sih soal bagian ditikung.”

“Iya, 'kan?!” Luka kembali berapi-api. “Udah bener gitu dari awal, Meito sama Tonio, Piko sama Yuuma. Kalo pasangan ini nggak pake drama tikung-menikung segala, sekarang harusnya kita udah masuk masa kampanye terus Warga Kema FADA lagi nimbang-nimbang mau milih siapa yang visinya paling bagus! Panitia Piluda bakalan aman, damai, tentram, dan sejahtera soalnya nggak ada masalah belibet bikin pingin mati yang harus mereka pikirin! Mereka cuma perlu ngejalanin tugas kayak biasa aja! Ini pake tikung-tikungan sih jadi aja ribet!”

“Sabar, Luk, sabar,” ucap Rin, berniat menenangkan Luka yang emosinya sedang tinggi tetapi di satu sisi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak juga. Dilema. “Bener sih, udah bagus di awal Meito sama Tonio terus Piko sama Yuuma. Udah nggak ada yang nyaingin lagi, gitu. Yuuma yang ngundurin diri terus drama gak tau apaan yang bikin Meito sama Tonio pisah emang jadinya nyusahin semua pihak, sih.”

“Iya,” sahut Luka. “Sekarang orang-orang mikirnya nggak ada yang peduli sama Kema FADA jadi calonnya tunggal. Mereka cuma nggak tau aja ada drama apa di antara para calon. Coba kalo tau, pasti—“

“Nggak komplain?”

“Bukan,” balas Luka sambil nyengir kecil. “Dihujat.”

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

.

_**10 November 2017** _

Siang itu, Piko tengah duduk sendirian di _lobby_ gedung jurusan Data. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang berpotensi mencalonkan diri bersamanya di Piluda.

Luka mengernyit. _Emangnya bisa ya pendaftaran calon dibuka lagi cuma buat Piko? Kayaknya nggak, deh. Emang Piko siapa bisa ngatur-ngatur Panitia Piluda, BPM, sama MTK? Emang aku siapa bisa ngatur-ngatur Piko buat nyalon?_

“Oi, Luk,” sapa Piko sambil mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menyapa.

“Oi.” Luka mengangkat tangannya pula lalu menghampiri pemuda itu. “Jadi gimana soal pencalonan? Udah _fix_ Yuuma sama Tonio aja atau tiba-tiba ada satu pasang lagi yang muncul—Piko dan siapaa gitu?”

Piko tertawa pendek. “Kalo ketemu aku nggak ada lagi yang bisa dibahas selain Piluda ya, Luk?”

“Hmm ... ada, sih.” Luka memiringkan bibirnya. “Minggu lalu kita ada tugas _time series_ gak, sih?”

“... oke, mending bahas Piluda aja.”

Luka terkekeh.

“Aku nggak memutuskan buat nyalon sih, Luk,” jawab Piko santai. “Pendaftarannya udah ditutup kan, calonnya juga udah ada meski tunggal. Nggak adil buat Yuuma dan Tonio, buat Panitia Piluda, buat BPM dan MTK, juga buat Warga Kema FADA kalo pendaftaran diundur terus cuma buat orang yang mau nyalonin diri aja maju-mundur.”

Luka tersenyum pahit sebagai respons atas perkataan Piko. “Piko udah gede.”

Piko mendengus. “Emangnya selama ini aku sekecil apa?”

“Bercanda, cuy, sensi amat jadi cowok.”

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

Yah, meski Luka akui, dirinya kecewa karena tidak ada jejak penerus kepemimpinan di FADA yang berasal dari Jurusan Data. Namun, benar kata Piko tadi, tidak adil bagi banyak pihak jika pendaftaran harus diperpanjang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya demi Piko yang masih mencari pasangan untuk mencalonkan diri. Kembali lagi ke pemikiran Luka tadi, memangnya mereka siapa bisa seenaknya mengatur Panitia Piluda?

Tahu-tahu ponsel Luka dan Piko berbunyi. Keduanya membuka pesan yang rupanya dikirimkan di grup angkatan se-FADA, lalu membelalak melihat isinya.

_Dengan surat pernyataan ini, saya Tonio selaku Calon Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA, memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan Piluda. Pengunduran diri ini saya lakukan karena kondisi FADA yang sedang tidak stabil dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak dapat saya sampaikan.  
Salam, Tonio._

Luka menelan ludah, begitu pula Piko. Meski tidak bicara, keduanya tahu bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama terkait apa yang baru saja mereka baca.

“Pik, sampe kapan Kema FADA mau kayak gini terus?”

“Aku juga bingung, Luk.”

.

.

.

**TBC  
 _―next: mundur, bos!_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... untuk yang kedua kalinya telat update kebangetan.
> 
> Seperti A/N-ku di chapter sebelumnya, kehebohan mengenai drama ini di dunia nyata udah agak reda, jadi aku mendadak males nulisnya. Nah, berhubung sekarang kondisinya udah hampir kembali seperti semula, tiba-tiba mood-ku buat nulis cerita ini bangkit lagi. Lagian MC tidak selesai = utang, 'kan? Jadilah aku datang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah kumulai~ /ea
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


	6. mundur, bos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU (Universitas di Indonesia), bahasa dialog tidak baku.
> 
> _ditulis untuk situasi politik kampus yang semakin tidak sehat_

.

.

.

_**13 November 2017** _

_Dengan surat pernyataan ini, saya Tonio selaku Calon Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA, memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan Piluda. Pengunduran diri ini saya lakukan karena kondisi FADA yang sedang tidak stabil dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak dapat saya sampaikan.  
Salam, Tonio._

Sederet kalimat mengejutkan yang dikirim pada Jumat lalu membuat angkatan Luka kembali kalang-kabut. Dipikir mereka suasana sudah kembali damai karena Kema FADA akan segera mempunyai Ketua BEM. Rupanya kata damai memang tidak pernah ada di dalam Kamus Kema FADA.

Jutaan notifikasi mampir ke ponsel Luka sejak surat pernyataan itu dikirim ke grup angkatan mereka. Tentunya bukan notifikasi khusus ke Luka, melainkan ke grup angkatan se-FADA. Ada yang mempertanyakan kondisi Tonio, ada yang mempertanyakan bagaimana Kema FADA nantinya, ada yang menghujat Tonio, ada yang mengirim meme politik, wah, macam-macam. Luka mengawasi semua pesan yang masuk meski tidak ikut merespons. Kebanyakan memang pesan hinaan, tentunya hinaan yang ditujukan kepada Tonio serta Kema FADA yang mereka anggap tidak lagi pantas diperjuangkan.

_Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa aku ikutan pusing, ya?_ batin Luka sambil mengangkat kakinya menaiki tangga menuju gedung jurusan. Kalau di grup angkatan se-FADA saja sudah heboh begitu sampai-sampai ponsel Luka tidak berhenti berbunyi, bagaimana di kampus, coba?

“Si Tonio ngundurin diri?”

“Jadi calonnya nggak ada?”

“Piluda diundur lagi?”

“Pendaftarannya dibuka lagi, kali.”

_Tuh, kan._

Luka menangkap sosok Piko di salah satu sudut _lobby_ , sedang duduk sendiri dengan tatapan menerawang. Ingin rasanya Luka menyapa untuk menanyakan kondisi Kema FADA yang gadis itu asumsikan diketahui lebih oleh Piko. Namun, diam-diam gadis itu juga bosan menyapa Piko hanya untuk menanyakan Kema FADA. Benar kata Piko tempo hari, memangnya tidak ada topik lain yang dapat mereka bahas, ya?

Luka mengalihkan pandang dan menemukan Yohio di sisi lain _lobby_. Kaki Luka otomatis mengarahkan jalannya kepada pemuda itu. Yohio pasti lebih tahu soal perkembangan Piluda. Kemarin-kemarin setiap kali Luka mengajak Piko mengobrol kan pemuda ini selalu ikut. Lebih masuk akal kalau Luka bertanya kepada Yohio, 'kan?

“Yohio,” panggil Luka sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi kosong di samping pemuda itu.

“Oh, Luka.” Yohio menoleh. “Kenapa?”

“Si Tonio beneran mengundurkan diri?”

“Masih ditinjau sama Panitia Piluda,” jawab Yohio. “Kemarin kan dia cuma ngirim lewat grup angkatan, terus nggak dalam bentuk resmi juga, jadi masih ditinjau ulang sama panitia. Dianggap bener-bener mengundurkan diri atau nggaknya itu setelah peninjauannya selesai, Luk.”

“Peninjauanya selesai kapan...?”

“Harusnya sore ini, diumumin lewat OA, ” jawab Yohio lagi. “Bisa jadi juga lebih cepat, sih. Kalau nggak salah nanti siang mau ada rapat tatap muka panitia.”

Luka menggigit bibir. “Kalau ternyata dianggap mengundurkan diri beneran, nanti pendaftaran Piluda bakal dibuka lagi ... atau malah kemungkinan terburuk yang bakal kejadian?”

Yohio tidak menjawab. Dipasangnya raut wajah datar yang Luka definisikan sebagai iya untuk pilihan kedua.

.

_**14 November 2017** _

Yohio memang mengatakan bahwa hasil peninjauan pernyataan pengunduran diri Tonio akan diumumkan melalui akun resmi BPM Kema FADA, tetapi sampai kuliah berakhir sore kemarin pun Luka tidak kunjung menerima pesan dari akun tersebut. Sampai Luka tiba di rumah setelah kuliah juga sama, masih tidak ada informasi terkait peninjauan pengunduran diri itu. Sampai mata Luka terbuka di pagi hari yang agak mendung ini pun sama, belum ada kabar dari BPM Kema FADA dan Panitia Piluda. Untung saja hari itu Luka tidak ada kelas, jadi rasa penasarannya tidak perlu dia abaikan demi bersiap-siap menuntut ilmu.

_Apa jadinya nggak dianggap mundur karena nggak sesuai prosedur, ya?_ Luka bertanya-tanya sambil berulang kali me- _refresh_ linimasa media sosialnya, berharap ada informasi baru terkait pernyataan pengunduran diri Tonio.

_TING!_ Tiba-tiba muncul _post_ baru di linimasa Luka. _Post_ baru itu ditulis oleh ... Tonio.

Pertama-tama, Luka melihat sebuah gambar putih dengan tulisan berderet di dalamnya. Rupanya hasil pindah kertas yang sudah dicetak. Luka buru-buru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap. Difokuskannya mata dan pikiran untuk membaca tulisan tersebut.

.

_Surat Pernyataan Resmi Pengunduran Diri  
Pencalonan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA_

_Melalui surat pernyataan ini, saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini:_

_Nama: Tonio_

_Jurusan/Angkatan: Listrik/2015_

_Jabatan: Calon Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA_

_Menyatakan bahwa saya mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan Piluda. Pengunduran diri ini saya lakukan karena kondisi FADA yang sedang tidak stabil dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak dapat saya sampaikan._

_Tertanda, Tonio._

.

Isinya kurang lebih sama dengan pernyataan sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini pernyataan ini diketik rapi lalu dicetak, lalu dibubuhi materai dan tanda tangan Tonio. Kali ini juga surat pernyataan pengunduran diri disebarkan di linimasa media sosial, sebelumnya hanya di grup angkatan.

Dalam hitungan detik, ponsel Luka kembali kebanjiran notifikasi. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali me- _refresh_ linimasa dan mendapati _post_ Tonio sudah mencapai ratusan _like_ dan _share_. Sehebat itukah kemampuan media sosial? Pantas saja orang-orang lebih memilih berbisnis daring.

Luka menelan ludah. _Jangan-jangan surat pengunduran diri ini udah sampai ke BPM dan Panitia Piluda?_

Ya, kecurigaan Luka tidak terbukti salah.

.

_**15 November 2017** _

Meski sudah satu hari berlalu sejak surat pengunduran diri itu menyebar cepat layaknya virus, orang-orang masih ramai membicarakannya di kampus. Banyak yang menghina keputusan pengunduran diri Tonio karena alasannya yang tidak jelas, banyak pula yang merasa bahwa Kema FADA memang bermasalah sehingga wajar Tonio memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Kampus jadi ramai dengan obrolan politik di sana-sini. Sesuatu yang baik menurut Luka—atau setidaknya lebih baik daripada telinganya panas mendengar gosip tidak penting yang sedang viral atau apalah.

Seperti biasa, tempat keluh-kesah politik Luka adalah Rin. Temannya yang sama-sama berkecimpung di Kema FADA itu juga sama kesalnya dengan Luka. Setidaknya, meski tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, Luka dapat membagi pendapatnya kepada Rin.

“Tonio ngundurin diri,” ujar Luka. “Terus gimana?”

“Suratnya masih ditinjau kalau gak salah,” sahut Rin. “Lagi dicek sesuai atau nggak sama aturan pengunduran dirinya Piluda.”

“Dari Senin yang aku denger tuh cuma peninjauan, deh,” komentar Luka sinis. “Panitia Piluda sama BPM kok ... lelet, sih? Udah tau ada kasus ribet gini, mereka kayak yang santai-santai aja.”

“Gak tau, deh.” Rin mengangkat bahunya pelan. “Tapi setauku masalahnya bukan cuma di Panitia Piluda sama BPM.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Katanya sih, gak tau bener apa nggak, si Tonio juga bermasalah.”

“Dengan ngirim pernyataan pengunduran diri kayak Jumat lalu, terus dalam bentuk surat resmi kayak kemarin, aku nggak heran sih kalau dia dibilang bermasalah.”

“Bukan soal itu,” geleng Rin. “Buat peninjauan kan butuh kayak saksi gitulah, jatuhnya kayak pengadilan, atau gimana sih aku juga nggak begitu paham. Pokoknya butuh orang banyak buat konfirmasi kasus ini.”

Luka tampaknya dapat menebak arah pembicaraan Rin. “Terus, Tonio-nya?”

“Sejak kemarin dia ngirim surat pengunduran diri itu ke BPM, Panitia Piluda, dan _timeline_ ,” Rin menjeda perkataannya sejenak, “dia nggak bisa dikontak sama sekali.”

Mata Luka spontan melebar. “Nggak bisa dikontak? Sama sekali?”

“Iya, katanya sih gitu, jadi peninjauan juga agak terhambat,” sahut Rin. “Tapi ... kayaknya sih Panitia Piluda sama BPM bakal lanjut peninjauan aja meskipun Tonio nggak kunjung hadir. Paling Tonio dianggap iya-iya aja, toh dia juga udah ngasih pernyataan mundur dua kali meski yang satunya nggak resmi.”

“Hasil peninjauannya kira-kira kapan, Rin?”

“Sore ini kayaknya, atau besok.”

Luka mengangguk pelan.

.

_**16 November 2017** _

Luka tiba di kampus pada Kamis pagi menjelang siang dengan keheranan mengisi kepala. Bagaimana tidak? _Lobby_ gedung jurusan penuh dengan mahasiswa berbagai angkatan yang sibuk mengobrol dengan wajah serius. Luka biasanya tidak pernah peduli, tetapi gadis itu tahu yang mereka obrolkan bukanlah soal akademik. Yang mereka bahas _pasti_ Kema FADA.

Luka mencari sosok kelima temannya yang mengaku sudah ada di kampus. Ditemukannya teman-temannya itu di pojok diskusi, di ujung _lobby_. Luka melangkah mendekati mereka lalu bertanya saat posisinya sudah dekat, “Ada apa sih?”

“Udah liat OA BPM belum?” tanya Rin, mendahului yang lain.

“Belum dong, Luka kan baru nyampe,” sahut Lily. “Coba cek _chat_ dulu aja, Luk, habis itu baru kita ngobrol.”

Karena penasaran, Luka menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Diraihnya ponsel yang ia selipkan di saku jaket, lalu dibukanya ruang obrolan Akun Resmi BPM Kema FADA. Oh, rupanya ada satu notifikasi baru. Terkait ... pengunduran diri Tonio?

.

_Selamat siang, Warga Kema FADA!  
Melalui pesan ini, kami dan Panitia Piluda bermaksud menyatakan bahwa Saudara Tonio secara resmi telah MENGUNDURKAN DIRI dari Pencalonan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua BEM Kema FADA. Informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Piluda akan diberitahukan kembali setelah diadakannya kongres. Terima kasih._

.

Spontan Luka melempar tatapan horor kepada kelima temannya. “Tonio resmi ngundurin diri?”

“Kata Yohio sih karena suratnya udah memenuhi standar pengunduran diri resminya Piluda,” jawab Miku sambil menganggukkan kepala. “Jadi dianggap beneran mengundurkan diri.”

“Gak ada calon, deh,” kekeh Aoki pelan, tapi Luka tahu gadis itu bermaksud menyindir.

“Nggak ada Piluda, deh,” sahut Meiko yang kelihatan tidak peduli-peduli amat.

“Drama banget lah Kema FADA ini,” timpal Lily.

“Terus sekarang gimana?” tanya Luka sambil tersenyum miris.

“Sekarang tinggal nunggu kepastian dari Panitia Piluda,” jawab Rin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Pilihannya antara ngadain rekrutmen lagi buat para calon ketua dan wakil, ngadain kongres buat penentuan ketua dan wakil secara musyawarah, atau—“

Luka menelan ludah. “... atau?”

“Keluarga Mahasiswa harus balik lagi ke Senat Mahasiswa.”

Luka mengernyitkan dahi. “Kalau senat, berarti—“

“Organisasinya bukan BEM, ya?” sahut Lily. “BPM yang gitu-gitu juga nggak ada?”

“Iya,” angguk Rin. “Yang ada cuma semacam persatuan ketua himpunan gitu, dan mereka yang harus ngurus segala urusan FADA, kayak BEM aja.”

Luka tidak tahu kalau terlibat di dalam politik bisa jadi sebegini merepotkannya. Padahal baru politik kampus, lo!

.

_**17 November 2017** _

Jumat pagi, Luka bangun bersamaan dengan datangnya sebuah notifikasi ke ponselnya. Notifikasi itu bukan dari akun resmi BPM Kema FADA, bukan juga dari grup angkatan jurusannya. Notifikasi itu justru datang dari grup angkatan se-FADA yang meski belakangan ini ramai, biasanya tidak akan jadi tempat untuk memulai suatu obrolan. Luka masih ingat keramaian di grup FADA hanya diisi oleh hinaan untuk Kema FADA dan manusia yang terlibat dengannya.

Luka membuka grup dan menemukan serentetan pesan dari Lui, Koordinator Angkatan FADA untuk angkatannya yang mereka pilih melalui _voting_ saat OSPEK. Tumben sekali orang itu mengirim pesan ke grup angkatan. Pagi-pagi pula!

.

_Temen-temen, maaf mengganggu waktunya.  
Mengingat kondisi Kema FADA saat ini yang kebetulan akan “dipegang” oleh kita selama satu kepengurusan ke depan, jadi saya selaku Koordinator Angkatan se-FADA meminta tolong kepada temen-temen semua untuk hadir di forum angkatan kita Senin depan. Tempatnya di lapangan basket depan Sekre BEM. Mari kita tunjukkan kepedulian kita kepada Kema FADA. Makasih._

.

Jika Luka melihat dari sudut pandang Panitia Piluda dan BPM Kema FADA, Luka tahu persis mereka sudah menyerah dengan angkatannya yang ampun-ampunan. Kini, memang tiba giliran angkatannya untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah mereka rusak sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC  
 _―next: forum angkatan kali dua_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena merasa bersalah udah dapat IFA tapi malah diskontinyu, dan karena didorong oleh sesosok manusia yang kepo sama ending tulisan ini, jadilah aku lanjutkan kembali :”)))) aku nggak bisa janji akan selalu menuliskannya tepat waktu, tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tulisan ini.
> 
> Heuh, BEM aslinya juga udah reses, fanfiksi ini belum kelar-kelar juga wkwkwk
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! :3


End file.
